Snow
by Infinite possibilitiesx
Summary: A small christmas one-shot! I hope you enjoy. Teddy Lupin/James Potter SLASH


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be**

 **Warning: SLASH duh. **

**A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAAASSSS! As a way to kick off the season of jolly and as a way to celebrate my first Christmas in my new (and much happier) life as a Fanfiction writer I bring you... A christmas one-shot**

* * *

 **7 Christmases: **

**Number 1: James Sirius Potter x Teddy Lupin**

 **JPOV-**

Ever since I was little I've always been taught that Christmas was a time for new beginnings. A time for second chances. A time to forgive and forget. A time to love again. Lately it's been a bit hard to believe that.

 **_1_**

The snow fell silently from the sky as I walk to Teddy's house. Soft cold white flakes land on my eyelashes and shoulders and my stomach aches with butterflies. The ground is already piled ankle high with the fluffy cold precipitation and tree limbs begin to cover in ice and snow. It truly was beautiful. Days like these, Teddy and I would don our winter apparel and take a walk though the park. Settling on a bench to eat chocolate, catch snow flakes and of course-kiss.

I remember one day last winter I woke up to Teddy sitting on my hips and beating me with a pillow. His hair was a happy yellow. I yelped and giggled. 'What-in-merlin's-balls-?' breathed out between giggles. Finally Teddy brought the pillow over his right shoulder and leaned in. He was so close I could smell the cinnamon toothpaste in his breath. 'IT SNOWED WAKE UP!' he yelled before hitting me one more time with the pillow sending feathers everywhere. I knocked the limp pillow out of his hand and pushed my giddy boyfriend off of me. I rushed to the window and pulled open the baby blue silk curtains. I gazed out the window and it looked like one of those calendar pictures of winter. Frost clung to the perimeter of the window. Flawless snow glistened on the hill, clear of any footprints. Evergreen trees spray painted with the white frost. 'It's...perfect.' I whispered as Teddy came over too my side and rested his head on my shoulder. My fingers threaded the soft pink hair on the nape of his neck. He turned his head and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. 'Wanna go for a walk?' he asked against my skin. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

We ran outside and chased each other through the snow. There was one point when I tripped over my own feet and landed on my back, the snow freazing my arms and cheeks. Teddy ran over to me and bent down, touching my cheek, asking me if I was okay. I laughed and nodded. Before I knew it Teddy was back on my hips with his hands in the snow behind my head.

Teddy leaned over me in the snow. The white flakes kissing his eyelashes. His light purple hair blowing slightly over one eye. His golden eyes shining with love as he bent down to softly kiss my blue lips.

Before when I thought of that memory it would make me smile, but now when I think about it makes me want to cry, and sometimes if no one's around I do. I cry because it hurts. It hurts to think about who we used to be. Before we broke up.

 **_1_**

That night. Exactly one year ago. Christmas of 2025.

It was a fight that had been going on again off again for about month. It had something to do with Teddy flirting with some girl at the Halloween party I think.

I had screamed at him that 'if he really wanted to go with her he should'. He screamed at me saying that 'I had no trust in him at all'. I told him that 'I didn't think I could trust him when he went around acting like that'. He told me that 'I didn't have to trust him anymore because he was done'. And he left.

I haven't seen him since then.

 **_1_**

I walk up the steps to his current flat. Holding a box and wearing the emerald sweater he liked best on me. I ring the doorbell. My stomach flips in anticipation. I hear footsteps.

"I'm coming!" I hear him yell as the footsteps get louder. It's so great to hear his voice again. I get down on one knee and hold up the box. The doorknob turns and the door opens.

"Hello- _Oh_." Teddy sighs as he sees me. Tears imeaditley spring in his eyes. As Teddy stood speachless, his eyes spiked with tears and his mouth agape I softly begin to speak

"Edward Remus Lupin..." My voice cracks and tears roll down my eyes. "Last year when we...Broke up. I thought that my life was over...I thought that I would never get to see you again..." My voice is shaky and unsteady but I continue. "I was so broken...So alone that it made me realize that I was nothing without you..." I bite my lip and shake my head to try and clear my vision of tears "I love you...Teddy and I can't even..." I sob. "I can't even imagine another year without you." Teddy sobs and covers his mouth with his hands. "So..." I take a deep breath gathering myself. "If you'll let me. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for this year that we lost." I open the box and show the ring. A silver band with a small square shaped diamond in it.

"Are you?" Teddy choked. "Are y-you..." He wiped away some of the never ending flow of tears. I nod tearily.

"Will you marry me?" I ask and Teddy franiticly nods.

"Oh James!" He squeals "Y-yes, you prat." He sobs and I stand up kissing him lightly. I pull apart and take his hand. He half-laughs half-sobs as I slide the ring on his finger. He admires it for a second before pulling my head to his mouth. 'Thank you' he mouths and I nod wetly kissing him again.

 **_1_**

Teddy and I lay by the fire in a tangle of pillows and blankets that we stole from the bed to make a sort of nest to lay in. Teddy's resting on my chest and twisting his engagement ring around his finger in utter adoration. I take this time to finally study his face, it hasn't changed much since last year. He's still unsuccesful in growing any hair on his face except a light peach fuzz which adore, and his hair is a bit longer now, maybe an inch or so. Other than that he doesn't seemed to have changed. He still has a mole on the tip of his nose, his fringe still falls over his eye, and he still has a dimple in his chin. I sigh at his beauty. Teddy looks up at me and his eyes widen only slightly "What? Is there something on my face?" he asks. I reach up and run my hand down his cheek letting my thumb move over his soft pink lips.

"No just admiring my fiance. Is that okay?" I say and Teddy chuckles.

"Yeah." He whispers. "That's fine."

"Good. Because I'm not going to take my eyes off of you." He blushes as I whisper. " _You're too gorgeous_."

Christmas is a time for new beginnings. A time for second chances. A time to forgive and forget. A time to love again. This christmas I got all I could ever ask for. I get to be with the man I love forever.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you don't feel like looking up all of the birthdates and doing all of the math Teddy would be 27 in 2025 and James would be...21 I believe. I think they're about six years apart.**

 **Reviews make great Christmas presents if you're wondering what to can get me.**

 **Follow or Favorite if you think I should continue. It helps me decide what stories people like to read.**


End file.
